


Without Regret

by Music



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music/pseuds/Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I still have nightmares and I can't help feeling it was partially your fault. My cousin hates you for how you treated me and blames you for ending my career and he says I should too. And I should, it's the least you deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine. Boo hiss.
> 
> Summary: I still remember that night. sometimes I still have nightmares and I can't help feeling it was partially your fault. My cousin hates you for how you treated me and blames you for ending my career and he says I should too. And I should, it's the least you deserve.
> 
>  
> 
> This does take place in current day WWE though,( or a year and a half ago now lol) right after Punk returns before Summerslam but there are references to the past so, I KNOW SHIMMER didn't start until 2005 but for the sake of the story it started a few years earlier... work with me here peoples!
> 
> The first chapter is long, but i don't THINK the rest of them would be as long... i just wanted to set the first part up... so PLEASE tell me what you think. Keep going?
> 
> No beta

He wasn't around when I started. Of course, I knew why, his contract had expired and mine started shortly after. I knew exactly who he was, anyone who is anyone in the wrestling business knew exactly who he was and that included me. It had nothing to do with being the new backstage interviewer, soon to be Ring Announcer and having to know who was who. Even before I signed on the dotted line, I knew who he was. I didn't think much about it past the fact that Raw was currently without a title belt. I, like everyone else in the company, wondered what would happen next. But other than that I didn't think much about him, I had no reason to. I mean, after the last time, I kind of didn't want to, especially since he would be another person backstage who hated me.

Yes, I was hated from the moment I first stepped into the arena. I was jeered at, insulted, told to get lost, I didn't belong in this world. My favorite were some of the Diva's who didn't even become wrestlers until WWE had signed them. They told me to get lost that they didn't need some untrained Bimbo walking around. It's like, no one even listened to what my job description was. I wasn't there to wrestle. I was there to interview, Ring anounce, sing the anthem, pretty much the next Lillian Garcia and really, how many wrestling matches was she in? Yes, exactly, I rest my case. But no one seemed to get that and some days I was tempted to climb onto a chair in catering and yell it out for everyone to hear. Yet, somehow, I really don't think they would even listen. So I was pretty low key my first little while in the WWE. I kept to myself, I travelled alone, I arrived early before all the other girls to change before locking my clothes and make up back in my car. My first day, I came back to find all my stuff in the shower, everything was soaked. So I kept my mouth shut, my eyes and ears opened and focused on my job.

The day I saw him again was the day I was moved to Ring announcer and was singing the anthem for the first time. I was nervous, I mean who wouldn't be? Sure I was told i'm the next Lillian Garcia but I knew I didn't have the voice she did. My palms were sweaty as I walked down the hall to the curtain, my eyes looking up as I recited the anthem in my head over and over. I knew it, but my biggest fear was messing up the words and being booed out of the ring. That was probably the biggest faux pas and there was no way I was commiting it. Obviously, I was too self absorbed in what I was about to do, I didn't even see the person in front of me. He had stopped as I walked towards him, a big smirk on his face even as I walked right into his chest. I stumbled back, my eyes wide in fear, especially when I saw it was _him_. My stomach dropped because I had a feeling I was going to get the biggest tongue lashing thus far.

"I-I'm so sorry. That was completely my fault." I apologized, hoping to save myself from _some_ yelling. Yeah, I remembered him, no problem.

He lifted an eyebrow at me "I could've moved."

"Yes but I really should've looked where I was going. Sorry." I looked at him, ready for him to chew me out but he continued to stare at me, recognition lighting in his eyes, probably trying to place, whom exactly I was and I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarassment.

"I-I should probably go. Sorry." I moved to walk past him but he moved with me, effectively blocking my way

"Do I scare you?" He asked.

My eyes widened even further as I shook my head. "No, of course not."

"You look like I scare you."

Again I shook my head. "No, I'm just late, I should go."

"Who are you?" His eyes were boring into mine and I knew he could tell I was lying, he was scaring the complete crap out of me.

"I'm the new announcer."

"That's not what I asked."

My cheeks were going even redder and I resisted the urge to lift my hands to my cheek. "I'm Carissa."

He continued to stare at me, trying to place my name before finally stepping aside, motioning for me to walk by. "I'll see you later Carissa."

my mouth formed an O of surprise before I was able to gather my thoughts and step by him. "Bye." I managed to squeak out. I could hear his chuckle following me down the hall.

I spent the preshow and the show out at ringside, and I was actually kind of happy about that. I didn't have to deal with the sneers and jeers of everyone in the back. It was the weirdest thing, if anyone had bothered to ask, they would know that I had been around the business for years. I had a cousin who worked the Indy's for years and since I was young, he would take me to as many shows as he could. I even wrestled for a bit but after an injury that I never really came back from, I found my niche in Ring announcing for the various promotions my cousin worked at. I had even done some valeting which I did enjoy as well. I'm pretty sure that the WWE only hired me because of the experience I had, yet I was hated because no one could be bothered to get to know me to know that I did have the experience. Go figure. Well, that easn't exactly true, I mean, a lot of the guys had offered to get to know me really well, to which I would roll my eyes at. But of the Diva's, only 2 had bothered to show any kind of interest, Beth Pheonix and Natalya but I had met met both a few times on the Indy's, I even worked them in a match or two before I retired. I had a short career. And saw them later again at SHIMMER where I became the Ring Announcer. So I would take it because for the most part, with those 2 on my side, the other women left me alone. It was only when they weren't around that the other woman would bug me and because of that, I was happy to be sitting at Ringside. Now if only I could get Lawler to stop trying to ogle my goodies and Cole to stop glaring at me every chance he got.

So I didn't see him until Triple H introduced him, having resigned him back. It was a great idea, anyone would have really, except maybe Vince McMahon but he no longer had the power. But anyway, he came walking down, that everpresent smirk on his face and as he got into the ring, he looked over at me, his smirk growing ever so slightly as he winked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. What exactly was he playing at? And for god sakes there was a camera pointing at me because of him. And on cue, my face had started heating up again and if Nattie or Beth saw this, they would never let me live it down, ever. I spent the rest of the show looking anywhere but at the camera or at him and the moment I thanked everyone for coming and to have a safe ride home, I was out of there and into the back, making a beeline for the diva's locker room. Whereas I didn't keep a majority of my stuff there, I did give my few valuables to Beth to hold onto. No one would dare touch any of her stuff. She was in charge of the locker room.

"I didn't know you knew Punk." Beth loudly announced as I entered the room. "I saw him wink at you and your face go bright red. Did you meet him on the indy scene?"

"Indy scene?" One of the Bella's scoffed, it was impossible to tell them apart, not that I cared to. "Aw, were you a little mark?"

I rolled my eyes at Beth as she handed me my keys and wallet before turning to face the Bella's "actually, no. I used to work the Indy scene, you know, that place that most of you girls never paid your dues at?"

"What would you know about dues?" The other Bella asked.

"A hell of a lot more than you bimbo's." Beth replied standing up behind me.

"we paid our dues." They cried in outrage.

"Being in FCW and demanding to be part of the main roster, or you would quit doesn't count as paying your dues." I told them, a sweet smile on my face. Yes, Beth and Nattie had told me all the stories and rumors about backstage so it was great throwing that at them.

"Excuse me?" They cried as one.

"I used to be the Diva's champion." the one whom I guessed was Brie, yelled at me. "you're just some stupid announcer."

"I trained, I worked the shows, I prefer announcing." I snapped at them

"Couldn't hack it?" Nikki sneered.

"as if you could in the indy's. You'd be eaten alive." I sneered right back.

we were interrupted by a knock on the door and immediatly the women's sneers turned to smiles.

"Punk, we're so happy you're back." They cried, rushing him and hugging him, both kissing a cheek.

I watched him roll his eyes as he looked past them, an eyebrow raising when his eyes landed on me. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I stared at him in shock until I felt Beth push me from behind and I stumbled forward, looking back to glare at her.

"She would love to." Beth replied for me.

"She can speak for herself but fine, let's talk."

I followed him outside, smiling sweetly at the Bella's as I walked by. "See you next show, ladies."

They both glared at me as I closed the door in their faces.

"was it just me or was there an extreme lack of liking going on in that room." He asked, turning to face me.

"Oh no, there was." I replied with a shrug, not elaborating.

"I know for a fact you weren't here when I left so how did you manage to garner so much animosity in such a short time?" A small smile was on his face.

"My wonderful personality?" I replied returning his smile. "So is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, something has been bugging me since we last met."

"What's that?" I asked, growing nervous.

"You." He simply replied.

I frowned at him. "How could I possibly be bugging you. I didn't hurt you when I walked into you."

"I could've moved." He reminded me again. "But that's not the part that bugged me. It was you and the fact that I can't quite place you. Have we met before?"

"No." I replied

"are you sure?" He asked, his eyes boring into me, I couldn't help but wonder if he had some sort of built in lie detector.

"Yup. I mean No. I mean- No, we haven't met." I told him. _'At least not formally.'_ I thought to myself.

"Interesting." was all he said.

"Very. But I should be going, I'm needed at Smackdown tomorrow." And just like last time, as I tried to move past him, he moved with me.

"Are you going to make a habit of this?" I asked him.

"Don't you need to get your stuff?" He asked, referring to my almost empty hands.

I held up my wallet and keys. "This is it. I'm not stupid enough to leave my stuff in there anymore."

"The extreme lack of liking?" He asked.

I nodded. "Having to lay my clothes out in the car and pray it dries before the next town, not my idea of fun."

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No. It's fine. I should go."

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" He tried again.

"Punk." I cried. "Stop. You don't have to be nice to me. No one else is, so there's no reason for you to be."

"Since when did I care about what everyone else is doing?"

"Never, as far as I know." I muttered.

"Oh, so you do know something about this business?" He asked me wth a smirk.

"Dues. I paid them. Go me. I am not another clueless Bimbo, i've been around for a long time." I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth. Word vomit. Open mouth and out comes all this stuff I really didn't want to come out.

"But I don't know you?"

I looked up at him, a big smile now on my face. "I can definitely say, you do not know me. Now, I should really get going. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you later."

I pushed past him, rushing out to my car. I was unlocking my door when I heard Beth call out for me.

"Carrie? I'm needed at Smackdown tomorrow now. Carpool?"

"Of course." I replied, popping the trunk so she could throw her stuff in there. "On the way, I can totally chew you out for making me talk to Punk."

She laughed, closing the trunk and moving over to the passenger side. She said nothing more to me until we were on the highway, on to the next town.

"So, do you?"

"Do I what?" I asked her, my brows furrowing as I tried to think what she could be talking about.

"Know CM Punk?"

I shrugged. "Not personally, no."

"then what?"

I sighed, wondering just how much I should say. Yes, Beth was the closest thing I had to a friend in the company but really she wasn't close enough to divulge all my secrets to yet. Once upon a time we had talked a lot but it had been years since we've seen each other and I didn't really want to bring it up right now, not that it was really a secret. But neither Beth nor Nattie had mentioned it to me since I arrived here so if they didn't know, I kind of wanted to keep it that way.

"I met him at ROH. Well, more like, learned of his existence then, we never officially met. I didn't start announcing for ROH until he left but as you know, I was still at all their shows."

"Why?" She asked.

I shrugged, not really wanting to answer that. "He probably saw me around there and now he's trying to figure out where he saw me. So you know, I didn't tell him. I gave him my full first name, not my worker name." I finished with an evil smile.

Beth laughed. "That's gonna drive him nuts now."

We were interrupted by my phone and I motioned for her to hold on as I slipped on my blue tooth and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _I saw you."_

I smiled as my cousin's deep voice rumbled in my ear. "Hey Br-you. Hey you. Whats up?"

" _Not alone?"_ He asked with a small chuckle.

"Definitely not. How did I look?"

" _Fine, until Punk looked at you, you went bright red. He recognize you?"_ I could hear the scowl in his voice and could just picture the look on his face from here.

"A bit. I mean, kind of, but not really who. Look, I'm driving, and it's rude to be on the phone with Beth sitting here."

" _She doesn't even know? I thought you guys were friends."_

"Nope. well i mean yes we are, but- I'll just talk to you later, Cuz."

I disconnected the phone, smiling apologetically at her. "Sorry, just my cousin checking up on me."

"You're family happy about you being on TV?" She asked.

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, hoping our earlier convo was on the back burner. As we drove, I told her about my family and my cousin taking me to wrestling when I was younger. I just left out that he was a wrestler and exactly who he was. Nobody needed to know...

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

... ... ...

Chapter 2

I didn't see him again until Summerslam. Not that I was avoiding him or anything. Ok well, maybe a little. Okay fine, a lot. But I had to endure a lecture from my cousin about staying far away from him, because he was bad news. How I should remember what he did and how he treated me. It's not a big deal, what he did to me, I mean. He ignored me and maybe laughed at me when someone told him I had a huge crush on him. But at the time he thought I was just another mark, or even just the announcer for SHIMMER and some other little promotions and well, it wasn't any secret how he looked down upon women in the business. At that time, I was a new full time wrestler, which someone did point out to him but he just waved it off, in a not so nice way, saying I could never be on his level. Yes, I saw the whole thing. So did my cousin who, although was friends with him, wanted nothing more than to pound his face in. I wouldn't let him because according to almost everyone back there, my cousin and I weren't even related, we were maybe friends. No one knew he was really my cousin. I was just little rookie, Carrie Silver who was always hanging around and helping out and paying her dues. But my cousin would still never let me forget that and warned me again to stay far away from him. Duh! I didn't care how he treated me, it was definitely the other thing that happened that made me want to stay away from him. My cousin's hatred went deeper than mine though. After that night, they were no longer friends and I'm pretty sure Punk never figured out why, a couple people knew but no one ever told Punk. I kind of really didn't want him to know now anyways, there was just too many memories I didn't want to bring back. So I might as well avoid him and it worked.

Until Summerslam

Despite how much I didn't particularly care for Punk, I was sympathetic when Nash took him out and he lost the belt to Del Rio. I mean, that was underhanded, low and just really sucked, nobody wants to lose their belt. I was, of course, the ring announcer and when the show was over, I went backstage to find Beth and Nattie. I felt so bad for Beth. She should've won the belt. Then again, I was biased, I liked Beth, I didn't like Kelly. It was funny how the darling of the WWE's Diva division wasn't as nice as she appeared to be behind the scenes. She was nice with her clique of girls but I was an outsider, a nobody in their eyes so they weren't exactly welcoming with open arms.

So I went looking for the girls, completely lost in the backstage area, since I spent no time there. I heard the Bella's before I saw them and quickly ducked into the nearest room. There was two of them, one of me and no Beth or Nattie to help me. I'm not weak, I know how to look after myself, but with two of them and with their stupid twin connection, they would have the upper hand so I was better off avoiding it.

"Are you hiding?"

I spun around, silently letting out a groan to see who was lying on a cot there. "Punk. Hi. Yes. Oh god, are you okay?"

He chuckled before stopping with a groan as he clutched his sides. "Don't feel like it."

"You don't look like it either." I honestly told him moving closer to him. My cousin would kill me if he knew I willingly moved closer to Punk but really, it was just the kind of person I am. I cared for other people, no matter the circumstances, I hated seeing anyone in pain.

"Is someone coming to check on you?" I asked.

"I hope so" He muttered. "Who are you hiding from?"

"The Bella's. I don't feel like any altercations."

"You gonna tell me now why they hate you?"

"Cause they think I haven't paid my dues."

"That's rich coming from them." he tried to chuckle, cutting it off again when the pain lanced through him.

"That's what I said." I replied.

"None of the girls back here have paid them."

"That's a lie. Beth, Nattie, myself even but that's still not up to par for you, huh?" I couldn't help but ask.

His expression grew puzzled. "what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

The door opened and a couple of the trainers walked in. I moved to leave but Punk grabbed my hand. I turned back to him.

"Later." He said.

I sighed. "Sorry about your belt." I left and went off in search of the Diva's locker room. I got there to see all the other girls outside, staring at the door as someone screamed from inside and the sound of various items hitting the walls and door could be heard.

I knew who it was and without a thought, pushed through everyone and to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." AJ warned me. She was new like me so didn't seem to have any animosity towards me.

"Let her." One of the Bella's called. "Maybe Beth will get rid of her once and for all."

"Oh stuff it you wannabe wrestler." I turned around and snapped at her.

"I'm the wannabe?" She hissed, moving forward. "at least I wrestle, what do you even do? You can't even sing that well anyways."

"You don't even know the first thing about me." I yelled at her. "So get bent."

The door behind me opened.

"Oh Carrie, good, you're here." Nattie cried behind me. "We need damage control." She grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the room and closing the door again, much to the dismay of all the Diva's out there.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, looking around. Beth wasn't in the room but I could hear her muttering in the shower area.

"Help us." Nattie replied

"How?"

"well for starters, help me calm Beth down."

"I'm calm." Beth replied, stepping back into the room, looking ready to murder someone.

"I'd say sorry but what would that do?" I told her.

"I should've won."

"Yes, you should have." I simply told her.

"I know."

"She's calm." I told Nattie. "What else did you need me for?"

They both grinned evilly at me before Beth spoke up.

"we're going to drop off your rental then you're driving with us from now on."

"So your big plan is to kidnap me? I don't have your belt."

"we know." They replied. Their grins were really beginning to freak me out.

"I'm think I'm scared." I told them. What exactly did they have planned?

... ... ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't understand why I'm needed for this." I told the girls for the umpteenth time as they dragged me into the arena the next day.

"Because everyone hates you."

"Wow, don't sugarcoat it Beth."

She shot me an apologetic smile. "You know what I mean. You're the secret weapon. Everyone hates you because they think you're someone who doesn't know anything."

"An untrained Bimbo?" I supplied.

"Exactly. So Natalya and I will have to utilize you when needed."

"You know what makes me laugh?" Nattie put in. "If any of these girls would just turn on a computer and learn some women's wrestling history, they would see you there."

"Not really." I replied with a frown. "If they knew who to exactly look for or which promotions, maybe, but I didn't exactly have a long and prosperous career. Besides, I don't look like Carrie Silver anymore." Which was true, I used to have black hair and I looked really, really young back then. Now that my face had matured and I lost the baby fat and my hair was platinum blonde, I looked nothing like the old me.

"are you sure you don't want to wrestle again?" Nattie asked. "we'd be quite the force."

"First off, I was hired to announce not wrestle, I don't even know if the Office knows I used to wrestle and second off, I would look like a midget beside you two." I was the shortest out of all three of us haven't grown past 5'2" and since I didn't train like I use to, I lost a lot of the muscle mass, I doubt I would fit in beside the 2 power Divas.

"And finally, you know I can't take anymore shots to the head."

"I still can't believe that happened." Beth muttered.

I shrugged. "Accidents happen."

"well they shouldn't have put you in with someone so green, she dropped you on your head." Beth exclaimed.

I shrugged, not wanting to think about my career ending injury. I don't fully blame the girl who did it, It was her first match and when everyone wasn't where they were supposed to be, namely her partner, I thought she panicked and tried to do the move her partner was supposed to give me, completely taking me by surprise from behind. I want to say that I tried to stop the girl or at least tried to correct it to protect myself mid move but the truth was, I never regained full memory of that night. I just know I was temporarily paralyzed and was even scared for awhile that I would never walk again. When I did regain feeling, I was told to not even attempt to step inside a ring as a wrestler anymore. Just like that, on one move gone bad, my whole career was over. Sadly, there was no footage of the incident, it was at some small no name promotion that a few of us were working as a favor for someone. My cousin brought me for the experience because they needed another girl. The only other girl there had been some barely trained nobody. It was a mixed tag match and my cousin was knocked outside of the ring, leaving me alone to take all the heat from the other team. I don't even remember the girls name and I heard she quit after that match, she did come to see me once though. She told me she only did the move because her partner yelled at her to, and that's when she panicked. I don't know about that for sure, all I remember is my cousin being knocked outside of the ring, then being in the air, feeling this was going to end badly and thinking I couldn't believe this was going to happen in some tiny little barn with 5 people watching, then I woke up in a hospital. I always wondered what happened with that move and why he wasn't where he was supposed to be to deliver the move to me. Only he holds the key to that, so chances were, I would never find out. Over the years, the story had slightly changed and no one seemed to remember the 2 guys involved in the match up.

"Anyways." Nattie moved on, trying to change the subject. "It's time to show these Diva's what it really means to be a Diva. As the only three trained before WWE diva's, it's our duty."

"you mean yours." I replied with a smile. "I'm a nobody, remember?

"And that's why you're our little secret." Nattie replied, linking her arm with mine.

"I announce them wrong when they come out?" I asked. "Cause really, that's about the extent of my ability to help right now. And even then that might get me fired."

"I've had it with these girls." Beth growled.

"You know, I look like I'd fit right in there with them now. Especially since, according to them I'm a nobody."

"Hm, we should plant her in the Diva's and have her take them down from the inside out." Beth mused.

I let out an inelegant snort as we came to a stop outside of the Diva's locker room. "Right. As if that would ever happen. Watch, you guys go in, I'll come in just after and watch what happens and please keep in mind this does happen when neither of you around, so don't bother interfering."

They looked at me suspiciously before agreeing and walking into the room. I slowly counted to thirty in my head before pushing my way in, a big fake smile on my face.

"Hello everyone" I cheerily called out.

"Don't talk to us." One of the Bella's sneered. Again, no clue which one.

I ignored them and bypassed Beth and Nattie, moving over to Kelly and Eve. "Hi ladies, how are you?"

"Why are you talking to us?" Kelly asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"well, I'm new here and I thought it would be nice to have a few friends around. I mean, I figured with Kelly being the champion and Eve being a Diva Search Winner, you guys would be welcoming to me."

The girls looked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"honey." Eve began to explain. "I may have been part of the Diva Search but I have proven myself and paid my dues. You're nowhere on our level."

They walked past me, laughing as they left the room. There was that word again, dues. God, these women were so clueless. I walked back to my friends with a raised eyebrow. "And I rest my case."

"You're always treated like this?" Beth asked in disbelief, "is this why you ask me to hold on to your stuff?"

I nodded.

"and you never thought to mention it?"

"This isn't the worst locker room I've been in."

"Okay true, we've all seen worse but you could've mentioned it to us." Nattie told me.

"I can handle my own battles." I quietly told her.

We all grew silent until I finally stood up, smoothing my skirt down.

"Can I leave this with you guys?" I asked referring to my gear bag.

"Of course." Nattie replied.

"Because if _anyone_ touches Carrie's-"

"Carissa." I hissed at Beth.

"I mean, Carissa." Beth corrected herself. "If anyone touches Carissa's stuff, they'll have to deal with me."

"And me." Nattie said.

I shook my head with a sigh. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have notes to go over."

I left them there, deciding to grab some water and hot lemon tea from catering before finding a quiet place to warm up and go over my notes.

"So we meet again."

I looked up to see Punk standing in a doorway ."Stalking me?"

"Actually you found me yesterday."

"Good point."

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I need to prepare for tonight."

"You have an hour, come in and talk." he motioned to the room behind him and I knew I should have walked away and gone on to do what I planned to but my feet took control and the next thing I knew, I was in the room with him. I looked around, noticing that the room was his. Alone.

"What did you do to warrant your own room?"

"Piss off everyone in the back." He replied. "It seems me saying it like it is rubs a lot of people the wrong way and this is for my own safety."

I softly chuckled. "well you always did kind of have a big mouth. It was bound to piss off the wrong people at some point." damn. Word vomit.

He quietly laughed to himself, scratching his head. "see? You say things like that, and I can't help but think that means I'm supposed to know you."

I shrugged, trying to cover my tracks "Or maybe I'm the stalkerish one and I've been following your career very closely."

"Or maybe I'l have to start thinking harder about where I know you from."

"Knock yourself out, lemme know if you ever figure it out." I turned to leave.

"There is one more thing." He halted my exit.

"Yes?" I asked slowly turning back to him.

"What you said last night, about you, Beth and Natalya being trained but not up to par for me, what did you mean?"

I sighed, I really needed to stop saying stupidly obvious thing. My cousin was going to kill me. So I decided to try another route, this would probably get me into more trouble in the long run but it would have to do for now.

"I had a friend a few years back." I told him, "And she warned me about you."

"What did I ever do to your friend?" He asked, his head turning to the side in question.

"You hurt her, a lot."

"what, some Rat who got mad I wouldn't sleep with her?"

I could feel heat rising on my cheeks, this time in anger as I glared at him, my eyes burning into him. "you are such a jackass. She was not a mark. She didn't do or try anything with you but you still hurt her."

"Who was she?"

I paused, contemplating telling him exactly who I was. "Like you even care?"

"Would I be asking otherwise?"

I shook my head in disgust turning to leave again. I paused at the doorway, an evil smile lighting up my face. I didn't let him see it though as I shot off my last line.

"still talk to Ki?"

"Low Ki? As in Kaval? He doesn't even work here anymore." He asked in confusion.

I turned my head, flashing him a smirk as I walked out of the room.

... ... ...


	4. Chapter 4

... ... ...

Chapter 4

" _the fuck you do?"_

I looked at my watch, noting that Raw had ended only an hour ago. Punk didn't waste any time at all and I wondered how long it actually took him. I was sitting in our hotel room waiting for my turn to shower as I motioned for Beth and Nattie to go ahead so I could talk to my cousin. I turned around on the bed I was sitting on so I would have more privacy.

"nothing." I casually replied

" _You're such a liar. Why else would I have gotten 3 text messages from 3 different people saying Punk is looking for my number."_

"So you haven't talked to him yet?" I asked

" _Fuck no."_ My cousin spat out. " _He can die in a fire for all I care. Now what the fuck did you do?"_

"I didn't do anything. I just asked if perhaps, maybe, if he ever talked to Low Ki anymore, that's all."

" _It never ends at 'that's all' for you, 's always more to the story."_ I didn't get how he could scowl through the phone, but there it was and I could feel it.

"Not like he recognizes me. I've been alone with him like 4 times and it's never clued in."

" _You what?"_ My cousin exploded. _"I told you to stay the fuck away from him."_

"I didn't do it on purpose." I cried, rolling my eyes, knowing he couldn't see it.

" _Stop rolling your eyes. I'm serious."_ Apparently my facial expressions made it through the phone too. Maybe it was a family thing.

"And so am I. Look maybe you should just talk to him. Maybe there's more to the story than we know."

" _He almost killed you Rissa. I'll never forgive myself for that."_

I was silent for a few moments, taking in what he just said. All these years and I had no idea he had felt this way "You blame yourself? Bran, you weren't even in there when it happened."

" _But I should've been."_ He snapped. _"It was my job to protect you. I got you into the business, I trained you, I should not have even let that match happen when I saw how piss poor that bitch was."_

"It's still not your fault." I pointed out. "Accidents happen everyday."

" _Well this one shouldn't have, I should never had trusted that fucking idiot with your safety, either."_

"Bran, look-"

" _That's the second time you've called me Bran."_ He pointed out. He may have been my cousin, I may have known him as that for most of my life. But from the day he took on his ring name, around workers or marks, I always called him by his work name . Moreso when I started training. It helped distance us as relatives so people could see me succeed on my own merit.

"I know."

" _Who are you with? It better not be Punk or I'm getting on the next flight to kick your ass and kill him, slowly and painfully."_

"Right, I'm in his bed right now having crazy monkey sex as we speak. Oh Punk, harder, harder, you know how I like it."

" _I have the most disgusting image in my head right now."_ He growled.

I laughed, turning to see Beth and Nattie staring at me as though I've grown a second head before looks of disgust crossed their faces. I grinned at them, turning back around. "Yes, well I think Beth and Nattie do too, now."

" _I'm serious. Stay the fuck away or I'll kill him."_

"That's not much incentive. Remember, I hate him too?"

" _Yeah, I can tell you do when you tell me to talk to him."_ He replied with a snort. _"But I do know you, Rissa. Bleeding fucking heart. Even if you hated him as much as you're capable of, you still wouldn't want me to kill him."_

"Point taken. I'll be fine. If he finds you, talk to him." I really wanted to ask him how he had been able to work for the same company without any altercations but with the two women behind me, probably hanging off of every word now, there was no way I could without giving him away.

" _not fucking likely."_

"You're so stubborn. I'll talk to you later."

" _Fine, no more surprises."_

"Whatever Bran, I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and didn't even get turned around before the questions started.

"Who was that?" Nattie asked.

"I knew it, you do like Punk, don't you?" Beth cried.

"As if, you couldn't be further from the truth." I directed at Beth. "And it was my cousin, who has never been behind CM Punk."

"Sounded like a lot more than that." Nattie said.

"It wasn't. My cousin likes to give me a hard time, so I give it right back just as hard. And that sounded a lot less dirtier in my head." I said the last part as an afterthought, I should really think my thoughts through a lot better before putting them into word form.

"Is everything ok?" Nattie pressed.

I laughed. "Yes guys, all is well, no need to worry, at all. Don't we have some crazy plans to come up with that I'm going to be involved with and lose my job over?"

"You won't." Beth assured me. "Triple H loves our idea and I may have already told him about you."

"You what?" I shrieked. "You better not have told him I'd work."

"Don't worry." Beth soothed me. "At first he wondered why your skills were being used as an announcer when you're smoking hot and are actually trained but we gave him the story and he gets it. He says as long as you or us don't put you at risk, you're allowed to help however we see fit."

"Don't you think this should've been something to maybe clear by me before bringing it to the bossman?"

"And would you have said yes to this?" Nattie asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"well no but-"

"Exactly." she cut me off, a triumphant smile on her face.

"So you go behind my back because...?" I prompted.

"Hunter would like the idea and you'd feel obligated to do it."

"And I'm friends with you because...?"

Nattie smiled sweetly, tweaking my nose as she walked by. "Cause you wouldn't last a day hanging out with any of those other Bimbo's before you tried to commit murder."

Huh. She had a point. A very good point really.

"Fine." I huffed. "But I must be aware of anything you plan to use me for ahead of time, and I must approve it and you will make sure I am never in a match. I don't mind managing you guys, but you have to protect me."

"Awww, of course we'll protect our little Carrie." Beth cooed, pinching my cheek as she sat beside me.

"seriously, you do that again, I'll tape it and put it on youtube." I threatened her. "Not so Diva's of Doom now, huh?"

"Wait, what did you say?" Nattie asked, poking her head out of the bathroom she had just ducked into to.

"I'll tape embarrassing moments and put it on youtube?" I asked, confused.

"no, after that."

"Not so Diva's of Doom?"

"Yes." she cried. "That's the perfect name."

"You want us to walk around calling ourselves the Not So Diva's of Doom?" I was even more confused, that name didn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of opponents.

"No, dumbass." Beth rolled her eyes. "Just Diva's of Doom. That name is perfect and you are a genius."

"I thought I was a dumbass?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

"You're a dumbass genius."

"And I'm genius enough to know that has to be some kind of oxymoron." I replied with a smile. "You guys have fun coming up with your whacky ideas. I'm going to work out at the gym."

"Ugh, how can you even think about working out right now?" Beth asked, letting her upper body fall back on the bed.

"Um, Duh, I just didn't have a wrestling show. I get to sit there and watch you guys have all the fun and get an excess of pent up energy that I must go run off if I'm not busy driving to the next show."

"Fine." Beth groaned. "Have fun."

"Running is never fun, just a necessary evil in my life," I threw back at her, grabbing my ipod, a towel and a bottle of water I had picked up earlier. "Ciao bitches" I called out, leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't mind working out at night because the gym was always empty. If it was closed, sometimes the hotel would open it to let me get a workout in. Even though I couldn't wrestle anymore, I still got the itch to get into the ring and because I was denied that I was left with all this energy that I needed to get rid of. I really missed wrestling. I had picked up my cousins passion for it, that's why even faced with the fact I could never do it again, I still stayed a part of it. My cousin once told me it was because you didn't quit this business, it quit you. He was right, because here I was, still here, in whatever capacity I could be.

Opening up the door to the hotel gym, I stopped in my tracks, silently groaning to see that I was not only alone but the last person I wanted to see was in there, working out. I tried to quietly back out of there, hoping that since his back was to me, he wouldn't know I was there.

"It's too late, I know you're there." Punk's voice stopped me.

"Yeah, well I didn't think anyone would be in here."

"There's plenty of room for the both of us."

I watched him for a few more moments before moving over to one of the treadmills. I put my headphones in, cranked my music and did my best to ignore CM Punk. It worked, for the first couple miles of my workout and then I felt his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it and pressed on but by the time I hit my fourth mile I couldn't take it anymore, I ripped my headphones out of my ears.

"Don't you have something better to do then stare at me?" I asked without turning around.

"How do you know I was staring at you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Because you're drilling holes into the back of my head. Stop it."

"You don't even sound out of breath."

"Pfft, four miles is nothing."

"You run a lot?"

"Yes." I replied, watching out of the corner of my eyes as he got onto the treadmill beside me.

"What are you listening to?"

I sighed in annoyance at not being able to work out in peace "The Ramones."

"Good group."

"I know." 'you got me into it.' I said the last part in my head. When I was completely head over heels for him, I overheard him talking to his friends about music and I instantly went out and bought music from the bands he mentioned in an attempt to have something in common. I was young and stupid, leave me alone. Obviously, I never got to talk to him about it but bonus for me, I ended up liking a lot of the music.

He started up on the treadmill and I warily looked at him, waiting to see if he had anything else to say. After a few minutes of silence, I went to put my headphones back in when he spoke again.

"So guess what I've been doing since our last talk."

"Can't I just run in peace?"

"No." He replied with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. What did you do?"

"Called some old buddies, looking for Ki's number."

I smiled, knowing how that turned out. "And how did that work out for you?"

"Not too well. Seems everyone had an excuse for not giving it to me." He glanced over at me. "But you already know that, huh?"

"I know nothing." I feigned ignorance.

"That's where i'm having a hard time believing you, somehow, I think it's you who holds the whole key to this mystery."

I slammed on the stop button, letting the treadmill take me to the back, where I jumped off of it. "Maybe this is a mystery you're better off not solving, Nancy Drew."

"Nancy Drew? You couldn't even name one of the Hardy boys?" He asked in disbelief, hopping off his treadmill

"I only know Matt and Jeff, you want me to call you one of them?"

"Fuck no."

I smirked at him. "I rest my case. Goodnight Punk."

"wait." His hand grabbed my arm, "you're seriously not going to tell me anything?"

I shrugged out of his hold "again, this mystery is better left alone. I'll see you later."

I left before he could ask me anymore questions. Instead of going back up to the room, I left the hotel, deciding I would be much better off finishing off my run outside. For some reason, talking with Punk always seemed to leave me with too much nervous energy.

Why couldn't the universe just leave me alone and stop putting me in the same vicinity as him?

Because the universe hated me. A lot. How did I know that? Simple, I got half a block before I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Any other time I would be wary that someone was about to attack me but I knew I wouldn't be that lucky. Sure enough, Punk caught up with me, adjusting his stride to match mine.

"oh for the love of god, what is your problem?"

He smirked at me. "What? I'm just enjoying a jog. With a co worker. Who's gonna cave and tell me what I want to know if she wants to be left alone in the foreseeable future."

"You underestimate my stubborness." I warned him. "I'm the stubbornest of the stubbornest. I get it from my cousin but I think he's worse."

"And you underestimate mine."

"A battle of wills, hmm?"

He grinned now. "I haven't lost yet, I am CM Punk after all, the best in the world."

I snorted in disbelief. "I don't think self proclaimed counts."

"You wound me with your words."

Another snort. "I do not."

"so how far are you going now?"

I had just gone around the block and was almost at the hotel again, I slowed down to a walk. "Well since I don't get to be alone, I'm stopping for the night."

"A pretty girl like you out by herself? Kind of dangerous, don't you think?" He asked, slowing down beside me.

"Pretty? Please. Don't lie Punk, it's not very becoming of you."

"Who says I was lying?" his intense gaze found mine and I abruptly turned around, breaking eye contact with him

"I'm going to my room."

"Or you could tell me what I want to know and I can leave you to your run alone, inside of the gym preferably."

I glared at him as he followed me to the elevator, getting in beside me. "I can look after myself, thank you very much, and you can just leave me alone anyways."

"You seem annoyed." He commented, his irritating smirk returning.

"No shit. You won't leave me alone."

"You'll break before I give up."

We exited the elevator and he still followed me, down the hall and to my room. I stopped in front of my door. "And if you don't leave me alone, I will sic Beth and Nattie on you."

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself."

"I can but I don't really want to miss the chance of seeing those two kick the shit out of you."

"Feisty, I like it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Not gonna happen." I told him, opening the door to my room.

"Wanna bet?" he asked with a big grin.

"I'll be sitting with Beth and Nattie, your funeral."

I closed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" A sleepy Nattie asked, turning over to face me.

"Punk."

She became more awake as she sat up, a smile blossoming across her face. "I remembered something after your phone call earlier. Didn't you use to have the biggest crush on him? I think you told me about that once."

I scowled. "Use to as in before I found out he was a huge jackass."

"And now he's bugging you?"

"Kind of, he thinks he recognizes me and he can't figure out who I am."

"You haven't told him?"

"nope. I'm the new announcer Carissa, not former wrestler Carrie Silver. And neither you, nor Beth will tell him otherwise right?"

"If I agree will you both shut up?" Beth mumbled from her bed.

"yes. Good." I cried, not wanting to go any further into this discussion. "I'll go for a shower."

I left the two, grabbing my bag and moving to the bathroom. This was getting a lot stickier than I ever wanted. I was kind of hoping I would never have to interact with CM Punk and if I did, I had been betting on him being the same complete dick he was back in the day.

Why couldn't he still be a complete dick?

... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Despite his claims to continue bothering me, I succeeded in avoiding him for the next few weeks. Perhaps he was too busy dealing with Kevin Nash and Triple H, perhaps I just got really good at avoiding him. I only saw him whenever he came down to the ring and caught a few glimpses here and there in the backstage area. But as the weeks passed, I began to notice that I wasn't the only one doing the avoiding. When he came down to the ring, he barely spared me a glance now, not that I was complaining, I mean, the last thing I needed was my cousin calling me up and complaining that Punk was looking at me a certain way and he was going to come and hurt him. But it was still bugging me. One night he told me he would keep bugging me until he found everything out, then the next day it was like none of our conversations happened and it wasn't just a coincidence. Once I saw him turn down a hall I was walking down, when he saw me, he actually turned and walked the other way. That could mean one of two things had happened. He had given up like I told him to, or he remembered exactly who I was and was avoiding me like the plague. But why? Did he actually feel guilt or regret for what happened? Or was he afraid I had some gigantic crush on him again and just like last time, figured ignoring me would be the way to go.

So I should be happy right? Just let it go and be on my merry little way. My past wouldn't have to come out and I wouldn't have to worry about my cousin showing up to make good on all his threats, right?

Apparently I'm not that smart and just don't know when to leave well enough alone. After weeks of avoiding, my curiosity got the better of me and after Raw was done, instead of going to the Diva's locker room, I went in search of his locker room, only having to ask one stagehand for directions. When I found it, I quickly knocked on the door before I could lose my nerve.

"Fuck off." A muffled voiced was heard from within.

I knocked again and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, I had enough and I turned the doorknob, thankful it was unlocked as I pushed open the door and into the room, closing and locking it behind me. I turned around my eyes widening and quickly averting from the sight.

"Why are you naked?" I cried.

"Cause this is my locker room and I already told you to go away."

"Actually, you told me to fuck off. Please put some clothes on?" I begged.

"Make you uncomfortable?" He asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I just want to talk."

He sighed. "Now's not a good time."

"Cause you're naked?" I asked.

A low chuckle, "not anymore."

I risked peeking out of the corner of my eye and seeing he now had his shorts on I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, let's talk."

"I told you it's not a good time."

"But you have clothes on."

"That wasn't the reason why. Why are you here?" He asked,

"You're avoiding me." I simply replied.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

I faltered. "Well, yeah. But I didn't think you actually would."

He chuckled again. "I think, you really want me to solve this little mystery of yours."

"What? No, that's absurd." I denied.

"I am one step closer though." He told me, peering closely at me.

My eyes shot to his, wide and afraid. "What do you mean?"

"I received the most interesting phone call after our run that night."

I tilted my head to the side, wondering who it could be. I know my cousin hadn't spoken with him, if so, I would've heard all about it. "From who?" I asked.

"Colt."

"Cabana? How's he doing?" I asked, unable to stop the smile breaking through. That guy was the most hilarious guy I had ever met and one of the very few who knew who my cousin was- oh wait. Shit. Did Colt tell him?

"So you do know him." It seemed to be more of a confirmation than a question.

"Well, yeah." I replied without explaining further.

"Know what he said to me?"

"Do I want to?" I shot back.

"I'll tell you anyways." Punk said. "He asked me if I had a death wish."

"Oh." I silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Cause you're antagonizing Kevin Nash and Triple H? Yeah, I've been kind of wondering that myself."

"That's not why. He said it's obvious to anyone who knew me how much I seemed to notice the new Ring announcer."

"Yeah, so?"

"Said someone else noticed, someone I had been looking for, except, he still won't talk to me."

My mouth formed an O of surprise.

"You know who I'm talking about?" Punk asked, his piercing gaze on me.

I vehemently shook my head, denying it to the very end.

"So Low Ki's your cousin, huh?"

I stared at him, wondering if he knew anything else.

"And I'm guessing you know why your cousin hates me so much."

A shock went through me, my expression becoming confused. "You don't know why?"

He shrugged, looking away from me. "Would I be asking if I did?"

"I don't know." I whispered, averting my eyes.

"You don't know, or you won't tell me." He gently asked.

I shook my head not clarifying. "Why did Colt tell you? He wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"I'd like to say it's because he's my best friend but he's known a long time. And also your cousin had a few choice words for me passed on through Colt." 

I couldn't stop my lips from quirking into a smile as I thought about my cousin and what those choice words could be. "Did it go something like, 'you touch my cousin, I will rip out your intestines and use it as tinsel for my Christmas tree?'"

A look of disgust crossed Punks face at the imagery before he answered. "Actually, it was 'I'll rip out his intestines and use it as a jump rope."

My smile grew, Ki never changed. "He does like skipping rope, he says it's a good form of cardio, although, I'm surprised he didn't tell you he'd rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat. He's a closet Buffy fan."

Punk shook his head at the visual my cousin's threats conjured up "So why does he hate me?"

I shrugged. "Nothing comes to mind?"

He shook his head and again I shrugged.

"Ok, fine." He said, and I could see he was trying not to get pissed off. "why not tell me why you couldn't just tell me that Ki was your cousin."

"It's not common knowledge as in, like, no one knows."

"Except, like, Colt." he shot back, mocking me.

"kay, well fine, a couple people know. So you're ignoring me because my cousin threatened to hurt you? I gotta say, I'm disappointed. I thought the great CM Punk had bigger balls then that."

He glared at me. "Careful, little girl, this has nothing to do with how big my balls are. Besides I'm pretty sure you can answer that question on your own now."

I smirked at him. "Yes, as I said quite disappointed."

He scowled. "Do you really think your little cousins threat scares me?"

"You have been avoiding me."

"It has nothing to do with your cousin, in fact that should only be more reason to get close to you."

"As if I'd let you." I snapped. "So why are you avoiding me then?"

"Something else Colt said, about noticing me watching you. If he noticed, if your cousin noticed, I wouldn't be surprised if other people noticed back here."

"So?" I didn't get it. What did that matter? Or was he ashamed to be associated with me because I was a "nobody". He disgusted me.

"I'm in the middle of going up against the COO. He's not called the Cerebral Assassin for nothing. Now don't get me wrong, I could take him no problem. I just don't want him coming after you."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. Now this, this was new. "Why would you care if he came after me?"

He looked at me briefly before turning away, stuffing his gear into his bag. "I don't." Came his short reply. "But they might think I care and it's not really fair for you to get caught in the crossfire."

Oh, there we go, there's the Punk I know and despise. "I'm surprised you're even concerned with that much." I spat out. "You haven't changed at all. You're still the arrogant, self absorbed, conceited, jackass that I remember."

His head shot up, a grin on his face. "So we do know each other."

I was practically seeing red, the famous Silvestry temper pushing through. "You are despicable." I hissed, grabbing the door knob, opening the door and slamming it behind me as I left. I couldn't stand him. He was so cocky and -and sneaky and so arghhhh. Jerk.

"What were you doing in Punk's room?" I turned around to see Kelly standing there with Eve and Alicia Fox. What? When did Alicia Fox become chummy with the other two.

"Why is that any of your business?" I tiredly asked.

"Girls coming out of mens private locker rooms tend to get reputations." Kelly smugly told me.

"Speaking from experience?." I couldn't help the snarky reply from slipping through.

"I would never stoop so low-"

"Let me guess, back when Punk showed up in ECW and you had your little infatuation with him, you probably slipped right on into his room but he turned you down didn't he?"

The look of outrage on her face made me laugh. "It's hard to tell if you're pissed because I hit the nail on the head or because I seem to know what happened in wrestling before I even showed up."

"Or maybe I'm pissed by some uppity little bitch who thinks she knows everything but doesn't have the first clue about this business."

I laughed more, clutching at my sides at the sheer stupidity of this woman. "oh my god." I cried in between my laughter. "If you had any clue, any clue at all about me."

Kelly stepped closer to me getting right up into my face, Alicia and Eve flanking her on either side. Immediately my laughter died, my eyes narrowing at having my personal space invaded.

"You better back the fuck off." I snarled.

"Or what?" Kelly asked, moving even closer. Here she was thinking she had it made, that she was WWE's golden girl and some little no name announcer couldn't do shit to her. Well, she was partially right, but she probably wasn't counting on the next part.

"You lay one hand on me, you'll be fired."

"Says who."

"My contract. You lay a hand on me first, you;ll be fired."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me.

"Should probably do what she says Kelly Kelly."

She looked past me to Punk who I could sense was now standing right behind me. And I would bet anything he was probably smirking that stupid, maybe adorable smirk of his.

"Wouldn't want you to lose that cutesie little title of yours."

"Punk." She breathed, stepping back and turning doe eyes on him. "Can you believe this nobody announcer? You would think they would stop hiring girls who knew nothing."

"These walls? It's amazing how much I can hear and I gotta say, she hit the nail right on the head huh?" He asked stepping up beside me.

Her face flushed bright red as she turned with her friends and scurried away.

"You're welcome." Was all he said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"For what? You didn't even do anything. They seriously can't touch me."

"You weren't just saying that?"

"No." I snapped. "So get bent."

I stormed away from him, determined to find somewhere to cool down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Night of Champions and I sat at ringside. I just finished announcing Beth and Kelly out for their match and Nattie winked at me as she walked by. After my little altercation with Kelly, I found Beth and Nattie and left the arena, telling them on the ride that if they were finally going to put a Diva's of Doom plan in action they better do it soon or I would kill her myself. A lot of the past few weeks had been taunting on the DoD's part and I just kept quiet in the background, unnoticed, underestimated, unexpected. But that was all about to change.

Beth should've been able to win no problem. But she was willing to sacrifice the win tonight, knowing she'd be able to get it again, for the greater good of getting the point across. See, Beth and Nattie were not happy when I told them about my little run in with Kelly and friends. In fact they were getting more and more pissed by how I was treated, even though I told them it really didn't bother me. Because it really didn't. But the girls thought I deserved more respect than that. According to Nattie, I've been in and around the business longer then the rest of the girls combined, herself and Beth excluded. I couldn't argue with that. So Beth was going to sacrifice and I would get sweet, sweet revenge on Kelly.

Of course, I did have to tell the girls that while none of the Diva's could lay a hand on me first. The moment I touched one of them, I was fair game and basically I would need a bodyguard. Yes, I could protect myself, but I wouldn't put it past some of these Bimbo's to play dirty and take me out the moment they could.

So the match went on and I nervously tapped my foot, my eyes drifting between Kelly's belt, Beth, and Natalya. It had been a long time since I interjected myself into any matches or feuds and I was just praying I didn't screw this up. And all too soon my part was near. Natalya moved around the outside of the ring, getting into a yelling match with Eve before goading her into trading blows. I stood up in my platform boots, having decided to forgo my usual stilettos in favor of something I could move quicker in but was still in line with the dress code. I scooped Kelly's belt off the table, ignoring Lawler, JR and Cole yelling and asking me what I was doing. I climbed up onto the apron just as Beth whipped Kelly into the ropes and right into the pretty little belt waiting for her. She went down hard and I dropped her belt, jumping down as the ref called for the bell. Natalya threw Eve into the barrier running back to me to grab my hand and pull her with me. Beth rolled out of the ring and the three of us gathered at the foot of the ramp, my arms looped through theirs, huge smiles on all our faces as Eve helped Kelly up, glaring at us from inside of the ring. We walked backwards up the ramp, Beth and Nattie grabbing my hands to raise it above our heads.

Laughing, the three of us went through the curtains and were met by Triple H. I know the girls said he had approved me but I couldn't help the nervousness flood me as I looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He stared at us for a few moments before breaking out into a smile.

"I like it." Was all he said before moving aside so we can past. "Keep up the good work ladies." He called out to us.

"Pretty ballsy." Another voice commented.

We turned to see Punk standing there.

"They deserved it." I replied with a shrug. "You've seen how I'm treated

"All of them back here do." Beth exclaimed. "If they had any clue who Carr-"

I elbowed her in the side, shutting her up with a glare. She returned it with a sheepish smile and shrug.

"Oh, so they know who you are but you can't tell me?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think that's fair at all."

"They're my friends, you're not." I snapped

"Oh Carissa, you always have a way of wounding me with your words."

"Save it." I snapped, calling him on his bullshit.

"So it's safe to say they know that Kaval aka Low Ki is your cousin?"

My face went bright red as I glared at him and I could feel Beth's and Nattie's shocked expressions on me. "I told you, almost no one knew that." I ground out between clenched teeth.

His mouth formed an O of fake surprise. "Oops. My bad."

He walked past us and I clenched my fist, trying my hardest to not punch him in the side of the head as he walked by.

"How come we didn't know that?" Nattie asked.

"Because no one knows." I ground out, my teeth still clenched as I tried to reign in my temper. "That's why I was always at the ROH shows, that's why I was at that stupid show where I hurt myself. Ki asked me to come along for the experience and because they needed another girl, not realizing, she couldn't do shit."

I took a deep breath, trying my hardest to calm myself before turning to the girls.

"How come you never told us about Ki?" Beth asked.

"I used to come to all his shows and sit in the crowd and I was bitten by the wrestling bug. So he said he would train me and we both decided that to make it easier and to be recognized for my own talent, we wouldn't say we were related. That's why I became Carrie Silver and that's why you guys never knew."

"Then how did Punk find out?" Nattie asked, a look of hurt and curiosity on her face

"Colt Cabana knew, he always had, he helped my cousin train me and overheard us talking one day about it. He kept quiet until Ki called him and told him to tell Punk to stay the fuck away from me."

"Why didn't he tell Punk himself? They used to be friends." the Glamazon mused.

"Because Ki hates him with a fiery passion."

"Why?"

I closed my eyes tight, willing the shaking to stop and not let the tears I can feel at the back of my eyes leak out.

"Why Carrie?" Nattie asked this time, more softly.

I felt a tear slip out down my cheek but still, I would not open my eyes. "He blames Punk for my injury. What most people don't know is that there was four of us in the match. A mixed tag. My cousin and I against Punk and that girl. She was never supposed to give me that move, Punk was and he changed it last second without telling anyone and told her to do it. She didn't know any better, I was taken by surprise and my career ended. I almost died that night. So that's why Ki hates him and that's why I never want Punk to know who I really am."

I opened my eyes to see them both staring at me with sympathy, tears in their eyes at my pain.

"He was the one behind it all."

... ... ...


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

I stood in the ring, having just introduced Kelly and Eve. I waited for Beth's music to start before Kelly walked over to me and yanked the mic out of my hands.

"You and I need to have a talk." She snapped, stepping right up into my face. I'm pretty sure this girl knew nothing about personal space and boundaries.

"What kind of crap do you think you were trying to pull last night, hitting me with my own belt."

"You deserved it." I simply replied. I didn't need my own mic, she was close enough that it picked up my talking as well.

"I deserved it? Why? Because you're jealous I made it as a wrestler and you never did?"

I laughed. "No wonder Beth, Natalya and I have such issues with you. You guys are clueless, beyond clueless." I yanked the mic away from her stepping back to give me space and keep both her in Eve in my line of site. "I was around long before you even knew what Wrestling was. When you were just some little blonde model with a cute smile, a little barbie doll. Back before there were stupid Diva searches. Back when women's wrestling mattered. It's time you ladies started knowing your wrestling history and start learning some respect for those who have come before you."

Beth's music hit and I turned to the ramp. "Introducing, the team of-"

I was cut off as I was hit from behind and I went down with a cry of pain. Ahead of me, I could see Natalya and Beth running down the ramp. I immediately covered my head, protecting it from any more blows but none came, instead Nattie was calling my name, asking me if I was okay.

"My head hurts." I groaned.

"who would've thought little miss golden girl would've had the balls to do that?" Beth asked as they both rolled me out of the ring as some trainers came running down the ramp.

"Stupid bitch." I grumbled. "You guys need to do your match."

"What about you?" Beth asked in concern. "Your head-"

"Should be fine. One hit won't kill me."

They both glared at me and if my head didn't hurt so much I would've rolled my eyes. "Fine, this time it won't kill me. Now go, do your match."

"But-" I held my hand up to stop them as the trainers came to grab me.

"Go." I told them.

I leaned against the guy holding me up now, closing my eyes to the pain in my head. It hurt so bad and it probably wasn't even that hard of a hit. But thanks to my old injury, it really fricking hurt.

I know we reached backstage because the trainers started yelling for people to move out of the way. My eyes were still closed, feeling too heavy to open up.

"Ms. Silvestry, I need you to stay awake." A voice told me.

I tried to reply but my words came out all garbled so I really had no idea what I did say to him. I felt arms underneath me and suddenly I was lifted into them. I burrowed into their chest, figuring my legs went all wonky and the trainer was now carrying me.

"Somebody get some fucking help."

I knew that voice and I tried to breakthrough the haze that had settled over my mind enough to open my eyes. When I did, I knew they would have widened in surprise if they were able to.

"You." I rasped, my eyes fluttering as I tried to keep them open.

"Carissa, stay the fuck awake." Punk yelled at me. "Don't stop looking at me."

Soon paramedics were hovering over us but Punk would not let me break eye contact.

"She got hit in the head, I think she has a concussion."

the fog around my brain was dissipating as I struggled to make sense of what was going on. I was hit in the back of the head with Kelly's belt, retribution for what happened. And the affect it had on me was exactly why I couldn't get hit in the head. I didn't react like a normal person would.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to push him away.

"Clearly you're not, now keep your eyes focused on me."

I looked up into his murky green eyes, noting that they were filled with concern and suddenly nothing made sense. This was not the same Punk I once knew. The one I knew couldn't care less what happened to me. After my in ring accident, my cousin told me Punk took his partner and left, just leaving me there in the ring, which is what caused the intense hatred on his part. Even if he left me for the sake of the story, he never once bothered to find out what happened to me after. According to my cousin, I could've been dead and Punk wouldn't have given two shits about me. I once asked my cousin if he even tried talking to Punk about it after and I got my head bitten off because apparently, it was Punk's responsibility to check on me, not the other way around.

So who was this guy above me who was staring down at me with concern? See why nothing made sense? It had nothing to do with the hit to my head.

"I don't understand." I whispered as the medics began checking my vitals.

"You were hit on the head. You have a concussion."

"No. You. I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes growing confused.

"Why are you here? Why do you-" I closed my eyes tight at the throbbing of pain in my head.

"Carissa. Eyes. Open."

I opened them again, a frown on my lips. "I just need a moment. I'll be fine."

"Everything checks out." The medic said. "Just keep her awake. If she throws up, or passes out and you can't wake her take her to the hospital right away."

He stepped away and I looked at Punk again. "Why do you care?"

"I told you I didn't want you getting hurt." He softly said.

"No, you said you didn't care, it just wasn't fair for me to get caught in the crossfire."

He rolled his eyes. "I say a lot of things, I can't remember."

"Carr-Carissa." I heard Beth and Nattie and moments later they were above me.

"are you ok?" Nattie asked. "We were so worried."

"Yes, the initial pain is gone. Just need some help up."

"I don't think so." Punk protested, but the girls ignored him as Beth reached over, yanking me out of his arms.

"If she says she's okay, then she is." Beth snarled. "We don't need your help anymore."

"Whoa, ladies, what's with the hostility?" He asked, putting his hands up in surrender.

"girls, he's been helping." I quietly told them as they helped me to my feet. I still leaned heavily against Beth, wanting to give myself a few more moments to adjust.

"Him?" Nattie asked, eying him warily.

"Yes, him. Can we please just go?" I begged them.

They nodded and began to lead me away. I stopped them and looked back, giving him a genuine smile. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Remember. Stay awake." Was all he said before walking away.

"I'm so confused." Beth said. "You did tell us last night what he did right."

"yes. He's- he's a little different then what I remember." I told them.

"Should we call your cousin?" Nattie asked.

"No. A world of no. As in not at all. He's in Japan. Hopefully he won't see Raw until he gets back next week, in which case, I hope we have Kelly taken care of so he'll back off and let it go."

"Or show up here and kill Punk." Nattie said, biting her lip.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Your little scene before we showed up might have been on camera and was playing after our match."

I groaned, my head falling forward. "I should warn Punk,"

"No. You shouldn't. Whatever Ki does to him, he totally deserves it." Beth snapped. "He almost killed you Carrie."

"I know." I quietly replied. "But something is different."

I couldn't help but look back to where we just were. I had a lot to think about.

... ... ...


	9. Chapter 9

... ... ..

chapter 9

I survived the week without my cousin calling, so it was safe to say that Ki hadn't seen last weeks Raw. My head felt fine after a couple days of rest with Beth and Nattie hovering over me the whole time and our plans consisted of ways to take down Kelly. I really wanted to just find her hotel room and beat the shit out of her but my idea was vetoed, something about it being better on national television. Darn. Stupid Kelly Kelly. Hitting me in the head. Bitch.

But where was I? Right, my week of doing pretty much nothing, the girls wouldn't even let me go workout. So by the time Raw rolled around, I was excited, ecstatic even. The girls had come up with nothing solid but did let me know that I should announce the woman's match from the outside and not to worry about anything else for the time being. Fine. I could be a patient girl, and wait and wait and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. I hadn't even seen Punk since the last show and I couldn't help but still be puzzled by him and his very odd behavior. I was determined to find him that night and get answers out of him. I may also had to give him some answers myself, but maybe it was time.

So the women's match started. I stayed by my chair announcing the teams, a rematch from last week and Kelly had the gall to smirk at me when she got into the ring. I hated her. So much. The match started and I watched it with a scowl on my face. I could hear the commentators wondering if I would somehow get involved again, or if my concussion I sustained from last week would be enough to keep myself out of the match.

I rolled my eyes and when I did, my eyes landed on something and as an idea formed in my head, I couldn't help the smile from creeping up on my face. I looked back to the ring in time to see all girls enter the fray, Beth and Natalya soon getting the upper hand and I knew it was time to strike. So I stood up, picked up Kelly's belt and walked around the ring. All the girls were still busy so with a shrug, I held the belt close to me and walked up the ramp. Yeah, I totally stole Kelly's belt and there I was just walking away, nobody even bothering to stop me, or notice me. There it was again, unnoticed, so there I went doing something unexpected.

I was wondering how long it would take her, or even anyone to notice as I walked through the hall, deciding on finding Punk to get my answers. Heading in the direction of his room, I stopped when I noticed his door was open and there were voices coming from inside. I could already hear Punk in there but the next voice made me stop. It was my cousin. Talking to Punk. This was not going to end well. At all. I decided to wait a moment to see exactly where this conversation between them was going.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my cousin."

I could hear Punk's smirk from here. Seriously that Smirk on his face was as natural as the scowl ever present on Ki's face.

"Actually, you told Colt to tell me, and we all know how well I listen to him. You know, just because you hate me doesn't mean your little cousin will."

"Trust me." Ki replied with a snort. "She hates you."

"She's told you this?"

"Many times. I'm surprised you don't already know that."

"So she hates me because you hate me? Thats a little superficial, don't you think?" Punk asked.

"No, she hates you for the same reason I hate you. You fucked up."

"This again?" Punk sounded bored. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. Oh well, there's two more girls who couldn't hack it in the business. Was your cousin friends with the girl too?"

My jaw dropped in shock. Did I really just hear that? I resisted the urge to storm in there, wanting to hear more.

"Carrie Silver was damn good." Ki growled. "I trained her myself, I should know and she could've been something if you hadn't fucked up so badly and tell that bitch to give that move."

"I told you, I didn't tell her to do anything and I would've told that Silver chick that too, if you had let me see her."

See her? What? Ki told me that Punk didn't care and couldn't even be bothered to check on me.

"Everyone knows you thought she was a joke, following after you like a lovesick puppy, how am I supposed to believe you actually cared about protecting her in that match?"

"Because I'm a professional, you fuckhead." Punk yelled. "I don't care if that little girl liked me, I was still a fucking professional and I never told that bitch to do anything. I tried to get back in time, I tried to stop it."

I gasped. What was going on?

"And that Silver chick, whatever happened to her, probably thinks i'm the biggest asshole in the world because you wouldn't even let me go in and apologize for not being there."

"I had to protect her." Ki quietly said.

"And I had a right to see her. Don't you think I felt bad for what happened?"

"Did you?"

"Yes. Fucking hell, Yes. Of course, I did." there was silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "After it happened, I used to have nightmares about it. It's shitty that it happened but sometimes this shit does happen. It just shows if you really have the heart for this if you can come back from it and obviously, she didn't."

"You mother fucker." Ki growled. "You're the one who ended her fucking career."

Then I heard scuffling and flesh hitting flesh. I burst through the door, dropping Kelly's belt as I screamed and yelled for them to stop.

"Ki. Stop it, stop." I jumped on his back. "Brandon, stop it right now."

He moved as if to throw me off but seemed to realize who I was as he straightened up and let me slide off of him. He turned to me, his eyes checking me over.

"I'm fine." I whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I caught Raw a few days late and as soon as I did I hopped on a flight. I had to make sure you were okay."

"So instead of doing that first, you come find Punk?"

"Thought you'd still be at ringside." He told me with a shrug.

I leaned in to hug him briefly before pulling away to glare at him. I stepped back so I was facing both Punk and my cousin.

"I need to get a few things straight, from both of you. Punk, you said you never told your tag team partner to do that move?"

Punk shook his head.

"And Ki, you wouldn't let Punk into the hospital after that accident?"

He scowled but finally shook his head.

"I heard you're whole conversation." I told them both.

"were you guys friends or something?" Punk asked me.

I turned to him. "Carrie Silver's career was ended that night. She was temporarily paralyzed and was warned she can't take anymore hits to the head. When she does, she doesn't react normally. She gets concussed, when most people wouldn't and she takes on all symptoms of a concussion but it could be life threatening."

I could see that all this was new to Punk. He really had no idea what had happened to me.

"Punk, the reason I know this, the reason I would never tell you who I was-"

"Rissa, don't" Ki warned me but I ignored him

Punk's eyes narrowed and I had a feeling it had just clued in.

"-I'm Carrie Silver."

... ... ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite possibly the worst person in the world for forgetting about this site ;s I'm sorry... enjoy?

chapter 10

You ever watch those movies where the Hero is told something that is important to the whole story and everything just suddenly clicks into place. The scene slows down as the camera zooms in to show the reaction of the hero as they go from shock, to denial, to hurt, and finally, anger. Then everything explodes.

This is exactly what was going on right now. I mean, I wouldn't exactly call Punk the Hero of my story, and I'm pretty sure time didn't slow down and it was only in my mind but my eyes zeroed right in on Punk's face as everything I just told him processed through his brain and everything suddenly made sense.

Then it all exploded into chaos.

Punk couldn't believe it and had no problem telling us that. My cousin began to yell at Punk again for ruining my life and almost killing me. And I was yelling at them both to shut up but was being ignored. The guys got right up into each others faces and I knew it was only moments before they began trading blows again and I quickly interjected myself in between them, slapping a hand over both of their mouths. Ki immediately pulled away and I shut him up with a look, just daring him to say more. Punk, on the other hand, licked my hand. Not even kidding, he fricking licked my hand and I pulled it away, a look of disgust on my face.

"Ew, gross." I exclaimed, wiping my hand off on my skirt.

He shrugged but I didn't let him comment, holding up a hand to both of them so I can speak.

"Before anyone kills anyone else, we really need to talk everything over, properly, preferably not here."

"I ain't going anywhere he is." Ki sneered and I turned the infamous Silvestry glare on him. He wasn't the only one who knew how to use it.

"Fine, then you and I are going to talk alone because I have questions for you. Like why you made me think that this was all Punks fault."

"Because it is."

"It was not." Punk countered. "And you fucking know that."

"No, I fucking know you found my cousin annoying so intentionally let her get hurt."

"I did not." Punk yelled.

"Shut up." I cried. "the both of you, just shut the fuck up before I knock both of you upside of the head."

I turned to Punk first. "I know this is a lot. Can we talk later?"

"But-"

I held up a hand to cut him off. "You have a match. Let me talk to my cousin and then we can talk later tonight."

"Is it really you though?" He asked, his eyes boring into me. "You look nothing like what I remember."

"I've grown up, I matured and I dyed my hair blonde, so yeah, I look different. I'll explain it all later. First I need to have a talk with my cousin and figure some of this out."

"I did try to see you." Punk told me.

"I didn't know that, I really didn't, later ok?"

I turned to my cousin and with a scowl, pointed to the door, "Let's go,"

"But Carrie-"

"No buts, out now and then you have some questions to answer."

"Fine." He grumbled, moving towards the door with one last glare at Punk. My cousin was a badass. Actually our whole family consisted of badasses but the women were far more scarier than any of the men and I'm pretty sure Ki knew that as his shoulders were slumped as he exited.

I was almost out the door when Punk called me back and I turned to him, with a look of curiosity.

"When did you become champion?"

I grew confused. "Never, you know I can't wrestle."

He winced at that but pointed to the floor near my feet and I looked down, laughter bubbling out of my lips as I saw Kelly's belt there.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I Kind of stole it."

Both Ki and Punk looked at me, their mouths open in shock.

"How the fuck you do that?" Ki asked.

"Easy." I replied. "Want. Take. Have."

He gave a small smile at my Buffy reference. I couldn't even tell you how many times him and I used to just sit around and watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. We were both so hooked on that show.

"But seriously." I continued. "The belts are left beside me, I saw it and I took it as revenge. Go me."

"She's only going to come looking for payback." Ki told me.

"yes, but we're better prepared this time. I'll like, hold it for ransom."

Punk shook his head. "You're kind of evil and I kind of like that."

"Of course, now you notice." I grumbled. I picked up the belt and shot Punk a small smile. 'Later.' I mouthed and he nodded as I pushed my cousin out the door and down the hall to an empty room.

"You are in, like, soooooo much trouble." I told him.

"You know I hate when you talk all valley girl on me." he replied with a sneer.

"And you know how much I hate it when people lie to me." I mirrored his sneer as we faced off. "You have a lot of explaining to do. What was Punk talking about? You told me he didn't give a shit what happened to me."

"He didn't." Low Ki snapped at me.

"Then why is he saying he showed up at the hospital?"

"He did. But there was no fucking way I was letting him near you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. "All this time I thought he was that much of an asshole but he tried to come see me. He tried to explain."

"He is an asshole, and there was nothing to explain." He yelled back at me.

"Bullshit. Complete bullshit. How do you know it wasn't the girl that was lying. All this time you assumed it was Punk, but it was probably that bitch who thought she was hot shit and could do whatever we did. You know Punk, you've known him for years. You didn't know that bitch at all. How could you not even listen to your friend?"

"You are my number one priority Rissa. Not him, not anyone."

"You don't have to keep protecting me." I cried. "I'm a big girl."

"You could've died."

"It was a stupid senseless accident but it does happen. It happened and we can't change it now. I've learned to accept it, why can't you?"

"Because I wanted more for you." Ki yelled. "You should have had more. You should've gone to Japan, you could've become champion wherever you went. You could've made it here, as a wrestler, all by yourself and you would've been amazing. But instead, you're forever on the sidelines, always watching, unable to do the one thing you love the most and it kills me Rissa, It fucking kills me to see that look in your eyes when you're forced to just watch."

"It sucks, I know it sucks but I'm thankful that I'm still alive, that I'm still apart of it somehow and I've learned to accept that's all I can do." I quietly told him. "But I've carried this resentment in me for all these years. I've hated the wrong person, and it was wrong of you to let me believe it was him the whole time and he never cared."

"He doesn't."

"He did. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have tried to see me in the hospital, he wouldn't have had nightmares about it. How does someone who doesn't care have nightmares? You've let me hate him all this time, and you let him feel guilt for something that wasn't his fault. How could you do that?"

Ki shook his head in disgust. "Because I don't believe him."

"You never gave him a chance." I raised my voice again. "And he deserved that. A chance to tell us what happened. Don't you think it's time to let this go?"

"No." He sullenly replied.

"Yes." I shot back. "I'm going to Punk and I'm going to get the whole story from him."

"I don't want you alone with him." He scowled.

"you can't keep protecting me." I whispered. "Punk won't hurt me. He's had chances to and he hasn't yet."

"Because he didn't know who you were, now that he does, who knows what he'll do."

"He won't" I adamantly replied. "That was a long time ago, people change."

"Carissa, I-"

"Go home Brandon. It's time for you to leave."

"I can't just leave like this."

I sighed but I knew he was right. We may have had our spats but we never left angry, we always resolved it. I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him laying my head against his chest. "I love you Brandon, you know that and I love that you always look out for me but it's time to right all the wrongs."

He wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "You can't right it all, you still can't wrestle."

"No but look where I am. I'm still working for WWE. I'm on the big stage now and even though I can't wrestle, I'm still here, announcing, managing Beth and Natalya and that's enough for me."

He sighed, letting out a deep breath. "You sure you're okay with all this."

I nodded against his chest. "I'm okay Bran, you didn't have to leave your tour in Japan to check up on me."

I heard the rumbling in his chest as he laughed. "Yes, I did. All the trouble you get into Carrie, had to make sure you were okay."

"You're so protective."

"someone has to be."

"I'll be fine, go back to Japan." I leaned up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"One sign of trouble..."

"I'll call you." I assured him.

He hugged me tight again before placing another kiss on the top of my head. "Stay safe."

I watched him walk out before sinking into the nearest chair, my head in my hands as I began to sob.

... ... ...


	11. Chapter 11

I drove back to the hotel with Beth and Nattie, not telling either of them that my cousin had shown up, tried to beat the crap out of Punk, then confessed all that he had. I was still trying to come to terms with all I learned and wasn't quite ready to talk about it out loud. At least not with them. I had one more person to talk this out with. It was finally CM Punk's turn to have his story told, I was just kind of dreading it. It was bringing back too many old feelings and memories but I knew I had to do this to finally lay it all to rest.

The girls were so excited by my newest treasure, Kelly's belt. Apparently she was in quite a snit after the match when she found it gone. Moreso when she saw I was missing too. Apparently she was going to the COO to get me fired. Beth said she had already talked to Triple H who was behind us 100%. Maybe he didn't like Kelly either. I don't blame him.

I told the girls I was going for a run and slipped out of our room and down to Punk's. I knocked on the door and when it opened, he stopped and stared at me.

"Can I come in?" I quietly asked.

He stepped aside, letting me slip past him.

"why are you here?" He asked, after closing the door.

"Why do you think? I want the whole story."

"How could you not tell me who you were?" His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at me.

"How could I?" I challenged him. "What was I supposed to do? Go up to you and say 'Hey Punk, remember me? I'm the girl who's career you helped end."

"And I said I didn't do anything. I didn't tell her to do that, I tried to stop it."

"I know. I know that now but before? I didn't. So really, how could I tell you who I was?"

"Easy, you just do it, this all could've been cleared up long before this."

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I sat on the edge of his bed. "I didn't have a choice." I whispered.

"You always have a choice." He yelled. "Everyone has a choice and it's up to you to make the right one."

"And how is me telling you who I was the right one?" I asked "You don't know that."

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "And what did you gain from not telling me?"

"Peace? Anonymity? I didn't want to think about it. I had moved on."

"Have you? Your cousin sure as hell hasn't."

I let out a huge breath of air. "My cousin feels guilty for what happened."

"Why? He wasn't even in the ring."

"He feels he should've said something and not let me inside the ring with that girl, or you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Do you remember I had like, thee biggest crush on you?"

He gave me a small smile. "Yeah, you used to follow me around everywhere."

I made a face at his smile. "Yeah, well, if you also remember, you weren't exactly the nicest guy ever about it."

"ohhh yeah." He mused, staring off into the distance. "I use to tease you and tell all my friends it would never happen."

"One of those friends being my cousin, Low Ki. Someday's he kind of wanted to punch you in the head."

"You're kind of blunt."

"Like you're one to talk?" I asked with a small snort.

He nodded in agreement a small smile on his face. "Touche."

"Ki was afraid that my infatuation and your... reaction to it put me in danger in that much."

"That's absurd." Punk said in disbelief.

"I know, I know, 'cause you're a professional. I heard you and I know that."

"Even if I hated you, which I didn't I would never had wished that on you."

"So tell me." I told him. "Tell me what happened that night."

He sighed, sitting down beside me. "That chick, Sandy, Mandy, whatever the fuck her name was. I told her she would get in there, do a few kicks, a clothesline, some chaining. Basic shit, and she seemed fine with that. The match was going on, you and her were in the ring, she had just clotheslined you, I had just pulled Ki off the apron he was selling it, I was back in my corner asking her for the tag, I was supposed to come in and work you over some more, finish you off. So she comes back to corner just fucking wails me with all her might, right in the eye. I jumped off the apron, because I couldn't believe this fucking bitch punched me, then I got pissed and rolled into the ring, by then you were screaming, trying to correct it, you came down bad, I speared her, we went tumbling out of the ring. The ref was checking over you, calling for help from the back, so I grabbed the bitch and took her backstage to chew her out. I found out after you were taken to the hospital and the minute the show was over, I grabbed your stuff and Ki's stuff and went to the hospital."

He let out a deep breath, probably feeling lighter now that he got it off his chest. I know I would've. It had been a long time that this was all held in.

"Did that girl ever tell you why?" I asked.

He nodded. "She was an idiot, green as fuck but already had the huge fuckin ego, thought she was hot shit and was pissed off I didn't give her much to do so she wanted to prove she could do a lot more."

We both became silent at this revelation. I had no idea and couldn't comprehend why some idiot would risk my safety and her own just to show off.

"What happened at the hospital?" I finally asked.

Punk looked at me out of the corner of his eyes as if trying to gauge my reaction on everything so far. "I got to the hospital and found your room and you were alone in there, asleep, unconscious, I dunno, something."

"Where was Ki?" I asked.

"I don't know he came in after me, grabbed me by the arm and threw me out into the hallway, then we had a fight."

"At the hospital?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "He flipped at me for being unprofessional and saying I was lucky you weren't dead. I kept trying to tell him it wasn't my fault that the bitch turned on me. He didn't care ,he punched me, I punched him back, he had security remove me"

"You have to understand, he was upset by what happened."

"And he should've given me the chance to explain, I was his friend."

"And I'm his cousin." I reminded him, standing up to face him. "He always promised to look out for me and protect me from the harsher side of the business. He was so pissed that I liked you and even asked why I couldn't find someone outside of wrestling, a nice normal guy."

Punk flashed me a crooked smile that I couldn't help returning. We both knew the answer to that one. It was hard to find a relationship with someone not in the business. Between the travel and the rumors that were always circulating about someone, it was really hard, the few times I tried was always ruined by jealousy. Most of my friends were guys and my potential boyfriends couldn't handle that.

"Whatever Ki said or did that night, you have to understand he was angry and scared for me. I was paralyzed, we were waiting to find out if it was permanent, if I broke my back or something and he was scared."

"And so was I." Punk exclaimed. "I had nightmares about that match almost every night for months. I still get them once in awhile. I never wanted to be apart of a match where something like that happens."

We grew quiet again, staring at each other. I had never thought it had been like that for him. I had no idea.

"I used to get them too." I told him. "Nightmares, for months after but they were never the same. They always ended the same, but something different always happened. I don't fully remember what happened that night, I still have holes in my memory." I looked away, shivering at the memory of my nightmares. I heard him stand up and move towards me, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for that night." He quietly said.

I shook my head, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Yet, as it turns out, you have no reason to be sorry. You tried. That's all I could've asked and I'll talk to Ki, it's time for him to move on too. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you've been blamed this whole time."

"You have no reason to be sorry either, you didn't know." He simply replied.

"Yes, but I felt like I should've. But by the time I came back, you were hired by WWE so I never saw you again."

"Until now."

"Until now." I agreed, stepping away from him. "Thank you for clearing that up, I should go now."

I turned to leave but stopped when I was almost at the door, turning back to him. "One more thing." I said.

He lifted an eyebrow to me.

"That night I was hit on the head. You were there when they brought me backstage, you were the one to make sure I was okay, why?"

"I told you that night." He said.

"You've told me a lot of things, Punk, and this time, I want the truth."

He stared at me before rolling his eyes and striding across the room, stopping very close to me. His hand came up to cradle the back of my head and before I could even realize what was happening, his lips were covering mine. I was completely frozen, all thoughts gone, my eyes wide with shock before slipping shut as I returned the kiss, my hands coming up to fist in his air. Then my thoughts returned and I pushed him away, gasping for air. We stared at each other, my eyes wide in shock and disbelief, his face unsure and cautious as he stared at me. This went on for several moments before I finally broke eye contact, running for the door and not looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You've been really quiet lately." Beth commented on the way to the next arena.

I shrugged from my seat in the back of the car, not looking away from the window. That didn't stop me from seeing the look exchanged between Nattie and Beth out of the corner of my eye. I sighed, knowing I would eventualy have to tell them the truth and there was no point in putting it off any longer. I had been mopey and distracted since that kiss with Punk. That wonderfully, mind blowing, scary kiss with Punk. Oh god, I didn't even know what to think about that. I had spent so long hating him and then, in minutes, I learn that my hate was for the wrong person, and I didn't know what to do now.

"Can you guys pull over?" I quietly asked.

Nattie nodded, pulling out at the next rest stop. I got out, breathing in the air as I waited for the girls to get out behind me.

"Are you feeling sick?" Nattie asked.

I shook my head turning to face them, "I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, but I was trying to get this all sorted out in my head."

In one big rush, I let everything that had happened last week out. My cousin showing up, the fight between him and Punk, me finding out the truth, the fight between my cousin and myself, and finally Punk's room, even the kiss before I had bolted. By the end of it, I was in tears, sitting on the nearest bench, both girls on either side of me, an arm each around me. And after, they just sat with me as I sobbed it all out. Years of pain, anger, and guilt being cried out.

When my sobs died down and I felt calmer, I took a deep breath, straightening out. "I'm sorry for the tears."

They both shushed me.

"I'm glad you finally came clean." Nattie said. "No wonder you've been acting weird all week."

"It was a lot to take in." I told her, wiping my eyes.

"No doubt." Beth said. "And to add Punk kissing you on top of it?"

"How do you go from hating someone to being ok with him kissing you?" Nattie finished.

"My thoughts exactly." I told them with a watery smile. "Thanks for listening to me but we should probably get back on the road."

"Are you sure you're okay?" they both asked.

I nodded. "I'm better but we really should go."

We all got back into the car, talking and laughing now that I had gotten everything off my chest. When we got to the arena, we could already see a camera crew outside, taping our arrival.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion. "It's like they're waiting for us."

We got out of the car, grabbing our gear bags and heading inside. We were immediatly bombarded by the camera, followng our every move.

"Take out the belt." Someone on the crew told me.

Finally clueing in that they were doing this to further the storyline, I pulled the belt out, letting Natalya and Beth wrap it around my waist as we all laughed before walking down the hall. Once we were out of camera range, Triple H walked up to us.

"You ladies have your own room and Carissa, you're not ringside tonight. I want you walking out with Beth and Natalya."

We all nodded and when he walked away, burst into giggles, hurrying down the hall to our room, when we got inside, we flopped onto the couch and chairs that were in there.

"Who knew that Carrie stealing the title was all it took to get our own room, not even Kelly gets that." Nattie said with a giggle.

"I should definitely do this more often." I said with a big smile.

"What are you going to do when she calls us out there?" Beth asked.

"Simple. I want a title match."

They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Not for me, geniuses, for Beth. To make up for Night of Champions. It's time for you and us to properly have the belt, then I can really rub that in Kelly's face, I think it would be fun." I gave them a big smile.

"And what are you going to do if you run into Punk?" Nattie asked.

My smile faded. "Run the other way?"

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

I bit my lip before nodding.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Beth suggested.

"I kind of like my whole idea of running away better."

"You would." Nattie said with a laugh. "how can you risk your safety by helping us out, yet run away when you see Punk."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I never claimed to have great logic."

we all burst into another round of giggles before finally settling down enough to get ready for the night. We hid out in our room, watching the show until Kelly's music played and her and Eve stormed down to the ring, their faces taut with anger.

"Ready?" Beth asked.

I nodded, grabbing the belt and laying it over my shoulder, following the girls to the curtain. I did not expect to see Punk there, watching on a monitor and for a moment, my steps faltered as I contemplated running back to the room. He stared at me as I walked by and I tried to gauge his reaction but his face revealed nothing as Nattie grabbed my hand pulling me through the curtain as Beth's music played. We stayed at the top of the ramp as the music was cut and we smiled down at them.

"Anything I can do for you?" I drawled to Kelly.

"You can give me my belt back." Kelly snapped. "I knew you were jealous because I'm a wrestler and you're just some stupid announcer."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at Natalya and Beth who gave me encouraging nods. The truth was all out now, really no point in holding back."Maybe I should tell you a story there Kelly Kelly. It's about a girl, who was trained by one of the greats on the indy circuit. Low Ki-" The crowd erupted into cheers. "-or as the WWE Universe knows him, Kaval." The cheers were even louder now and I smiled. My cousin really should still be working here.

"This girl could've been great, except she ended up in a match with someone who was way too big for her britches. Thought she was better that everyone and could do what the big girls do, kind of like you actually. And that nobody ended up hurting the girl who would've been amazing, and almost killed her and she was told she could never wrestle again. But this business was never about the paycheck for her. She actually loved this business and when she couldn't wrestle anymore, she decided to stick around anyway that she could. Not like you, or Eve, or any other Diva backstage who would've been gone in a heartbeat. She had the heart for this, just like Beth, just like Natalya. And you know who that girl was? Low Ki's cousin, Little Carrie Silver, better known as Carissa Silvestry. So really Kelly, and for any other girl back there who wants to start something with me? Learn who you're dealing with. Otherwise it just might come back and bite you in the ass."

"You can't even do anything." Kelly whined. "You said yourself you can't wrestle anymore."

"true. But I have your belt, don't I? You and every other Diva treating me like crap, saying I haven't paid my dues? How did that turn out for you Kelly? I have your belt and I made you just look like thee biggest idiot on live TV." The crowd was actually cheering me and I couldn't help my smile from growing.

"I want my belt back." She screeched.

"And you can have it back." I told her. "As soon as you beat Beth Pheonix for it tonight."

Natalya and Beth smiled as they stalked down to the ring, ignoring Kelly's screeching of it being unfair as a ref came down the ramp and into the ring.

"Not bad." Nattie whispered to me as she joined me outside of the ring and the bell rang to start the match

I shrugged. "Yeah, I figured that perhaps it was time to put her and every other biatch back there in their place."

"Recruiting you was probably the best idea ever." she said with a laugh.

"Now, Beth wins, and tada, we just showed the world how real Diva's do it."

The bell rang and we both turned back to the ring, our jaws dropping in disbelief. God that was quick. Beth was kneeling in the middle of the ring, a triumphant look on her face and Natalya and I screamed, rolling into the ring and jumping on top of her in excitement. I handed her the belt and we all stood up, Natalya and I lifting her arms. We turned to Kelly and Eve who was holding her up as they walked up the ramp, glaring at us.

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked.

"You."

I looked at Beth in confusion.

"She was yelling at you guys, demanding her belt back, so I gave her the glam slam, and I won."

We laughed, exiting the ring and walking up the ramp. When we cleared the curtains, I again noticed that Punk was standing there, this time watching the curtains for when we came through.

Running was looking really great about now.

... ... ...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I stared at Punk before glancing at the girls. "Time to stop running?" I quietly asked.

They both squeezed my hand in reassurance before walking off down the hall, laughing with their arms linked. I thought about going after them, so i could keep running but thought better of it, instead stepping up to Punk.

"Hey." I quietly said.

He nodded in greeting, his face guarded as he stared at me.

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"You gonna run?" he questioned me.

"Is that why you were waiting for me here?"

"I was not." He denied.

I grinned at him. "Liar."

"Well, maybe but I just wanted to make sure you were okay and Kelly wasn't going to hit you again and that your cousin wasn't going to show up and try to kick my ass."

I shook my head. "I made him go back to Japan and I'm not stupid enough to tell him that we kissed. Otherwise, he would've found you long before now."

"Good point." he agreed. "My room?"

I nodded, letting him lead the way. When we got there he motioned me inside before stepping in after me, closing the door behind us.

I leaned up against the wall and we stared at each other, neither wanting to start. Finally he spoke.

"That was quite the confession out there."

"Past due, if you ask me." I chuckled. "That's still not going to get them to even bother to find out who I am."

"Pity for them, you were damn good."

I raised my eyebrows in shock and disbelief. "You? Thought that? About me?"

He shrugged. "So I didn't like you following me around and staring at me with those puppy dog eyes, that doesn't mean I didn't know talent when I saw it."

I mulled that over with a small nod before speaking again. "I'm sorry I ran."

"are you?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's confusing. How do you go from hating someone for so many years to enjoying them kissing you."

"Enjoy it, did you?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop being so cocky or I'll never let you do that again."

He stepped towards me, placing his hands against the wall on either side of my head, his smirk growing. "So you're going to let me do it again, huh?"

"Not if you keep that up." I scowled, stepping out from beneath his arms

"But a small part of you wants me to." He turned to face me.

"I'm being serious." I told him, putting my hands on his hips. "I liked you so much. Even when you were the biggest asshole to me, I still liked you and then all of a sudden, I thought it was you I was supposed to hate and I did, I spent the last 7 years hating you, despising you, and resenting you. That's a long time to be holding onto such negative feelings."

"And now that you know I had nothing to do with it?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You know when I was hired here, I was happy you weren't around and that first day I ran into you, I was so scared that you would recognize me, I was waiting for you to go off on me."

he chuckled. "no wonder you looked so scared of me."

"I was. I think I stopped hating you before I even saw you again but the resentment it started fading after we started talking. You didn't recognize me and soon, I didnt mind talking to you, when you weren't being a jerk, then after Kelly hit me and I opened my eyes to see you were the one holding me, I just got really confused." I laughed, shaking my head. "I just don't even know what to do with you anymore."

He gave a small shrug. "You could let me kiss you again."

I laughed. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

I smiled at him. "I just need some time."

"For what?" He asked.

"To be okay with all this. To be okay with liking you."

"Do you?"

I bit my lip before slowly nodding my head. "Yes, I think I kind of do."

"Then let's take it slow." He suggested.

I smiled, pulling out my phone. "I'd like that, now give me your number and i'll text you so you have mine."

He gave it to me and I punched it into my phone, saving it before sending him a text. When he picked up his phone to add my number, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You have the same number after all these years?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion and he held out his phone to show me. I stepped forward, raising an eyebrow to see 1 text received from: Carrie Silver.

"Why do you have my number?" I asked, extremely curious as to why he would have it.

He shrugged, "After the accident, I got it from Colt, trying to work up the nerve to call you one day to see how you were. Obviously I never did."

"And you've kept it all this time?" I asked I disbelief.

He smiled. "I haven't changed my number either. I should've just asked you for your number when I first saw you, this probably would've cleared up the whole mystery weeks ago."

I shook my head. "and miss all this excitement? Are you crazy." I stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek. "I should get back to Nattie and Beth. Call me sometime and we can talk, see where we go from here maybe go out or something."

He nodded, following me to the door and holding it open for me.

"Bye." I whispered, an almost shy smile on my face as I left his room.

"Bye." He called after me.

I had just turned the hallway when my phone began to buzz and I picked it up, thinking it was one of the girls wondering where I was or even my cousin calling me about my promo.

"Hello?" I asked, stopping in the hallway I was in.

"So, I've been thinking, haven't gotten you off my mind since you left all that time ago, did you maybe want to go out after the show? And maybe tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that?"

I smiled. "Hm, i'll have to see if I'm free. I kind of promised this guy I would take it slow with him and see where it goes."

"I already know where I want it to go."

I turned around at the voice that was now behind me and clicked my phone shut with a big smile.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Where's that?"

"Let me show you."

Punk stepped towards me, grabbing my arms and putting them around his neck before his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I let out a small gasp, but all thought left me once again as Punk placed his lips over mine.

... ... ...


	14. Chapter 14

"Cool Man?"

"nope."

"Carrot Muffin?"

"No."

"Chicago Made?"

"Ha, nice but no."

"Cookie Monster?"

"What the fuck, do I look blue to you?"

"Crazed Mongoose?"

"where are you coming up with this shit?"

"Click Moo?"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Cuddle Monkey?"

"Fuck no and if you ever call me that again, you're dead to me."

"ok I'm all out then."

"Cunt Magic."

I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "The CM in your name stands for Cunt Magic? I want to say that's surprising, but it's really not."

He laughed at me, grabbing my hand. "It doesn't stand for that either."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Maybe one day."

"I'll ask Ki."

"you really think that after he's done scowling over you mentioning me that he'll tell you?"

"Ha." I crowed in triumph. "So he does know."

"I never said that." He replied with a pout.

"Awww, my little Punkers, pouting isn't very becoming of you. At least my cousin doesn't scowl as much anymore. You guys even had a whole conversation last week that didn't end with him trying to beat the shit out of you. You ask me, that is definitely improvement."

"I guess I'll take what I can. You ready?"

I stood up smoothing down my skirt. "I've been ready for like, ever, you're the one who takes forever to get all prettied up."

He scowled. "I do not."

I giggled, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. "You so do, but wouldn't want to disappoint all your fans." I reached up, messing up his slicked back hair.

"Hey." He cried, "That took forever."

"But it looks so much better all messed up and hanging loose. Please? For me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because I need to walk you to the gorilla. You gotta go out soon."

"Awww how cute." I gave him a big smile.

"So says you. Everyone back here says I'm whipped."

I laughed. "I'm not asking you to walk me, you know."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door. "Yes, but knowing you, you pissed off someone who'd be gunning for you in the back and if they hit you from behind, I'm gonna be super pissed."

"Aww, you do care." I teased him.

He glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I really couldn't help it, I was happy, beyond happy and I still found it kind of funny that the one guy who made me this happy was the one guy I had spent so long hating. It was kind of mind boggling really but I was happy, what more could I ask for?

Punk and I had been seeing each other for a few months. Yes, we had decided to take it slow but it wasn't very long until we were almost inseparable. I finished up the storyline with Beth and Nattie and pretty soon started traveling with Punk who had decided that it was a bad idea for me to be left alone anywhere now that everyone knew how vulnerable I was. He was always afraid someone would come after me in order to get to him and he always forgot that there was a clause in my contract that nobody could physically touch me first. But I'll admit to it being kind of cute.

My cousin was not happy, at all, about me being with Punk. It caused a lot of fights. A LOT of fights. And when Ki and I get stubborn enough about something and we start fighting a lot, well, there are a lot of items thrown, a lot of harsh words we both would later feel bad about and take back. And these fights happened a lot after I told Ki. Sometimes they even included Punk, who could keep up with us no problem. Trust me, no one liked being around for our fights. We could clear not only the room we were in, but all surrounding rooms too. They were pretty epic. Fortunately, he did seem to be coming around, like I said, they even had an actual conversation last week that didn't turn into any kind of argument.

But I was content now. The past was behind me, everything had been worked out with Punk and I was happy with my job. Yes, I had gone back to being the ring announcer but I seemed to be a lot more involved than Lillian was. I mean, I had the option to join other story lines, I was even asked if I wanted to be Punk's valet but we had both decided against that. We both knew that me being out there in his corner would only make me a target and he would be distracted if he had to worry about me. Whereas, if Beth or Natalya needed me, he would be right by the entrance way, watching in case anything happened. But since the storyline with Kelly ended, I hadn't been needed as much ringside. I do, however get to make lot of appearances, either with the girls, or with Punk, and I have been involved in a lot of photo shoots. It was kind of ridiculous sometimes, but I would take it, because I love my job, my friends, and the guy I was currently with.

We reached the Gorilla and he stopped us, tugging my hand to pull me around to face him.

"Have a good show." He said.

"You too." I replied with a big smile, my hands going up to wrap around his neck again. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away to cover my lips with his.

"Carissa? It's time." A stagehand interrupted us.

When we broke apart, I gave him another smile before turning to leave. He grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"Yes?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He deeply inhaled before looking at me. "I love you."

My smile grew as I jumped at him, kissing him hard. "I love you too." I said as I pulled away.

With one last smile, I took the mic offered to me and went through the curtains, ready to start the show.

This was the life.

This was my life.

... ... ...


End file.
